1. Technical Field
This invention is directed generally to spinnerbaits and buzzbaits and, more particularly, to such baits having a movable non-molded head and a hook movably connected to the bent wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lures resembling spinnerbaits have been popular and in the same general design since the early 1900's. The safety-pin spinnerbait is perhaps the most versatile fish catcher ever devised. It acquired the name "safety-pin spinners" because the wire that connects the blade and leadhead resembles an open safety-pin. This lure can be worked successfully on top of the water, on the bottom or anywhere in between and will take almost every fresh or saltwater species. On the retrieve, a spinnerbait can be ripped, slow-rolled, bounced along the bottom, dropped along a ledge, buzzed on the surface, fished stop-and-go, or merely cast out and cranked straight in. It is difficult to fish a spinnerbait incorrectly. The spinnerbait is relatively trouble-free on the retrieve because it is quite snagless.
Likewise, the most common buzzbaits are made on a bent-wire form that resembles a "J" lying on its side, with the longer end of the shaft holding the molded head and skirted hook, and the upper, or shorter, arm supporting a spinning propeller blade.
Whereas spinnerbaits and buzzbaits are designed primarily for bass, both work well for a host of other, primarily freshwater, game fish, including walleye, muskie, pike and crappie.
Like fly tying, there are multiple ways of making and dressing leadhead spinnerbaits and buzzbaits. Important variables are wire design and choice of blade. New dressing materials, new paints that bond to leadheads, the ever-increasing selection of spinner blades and the availability of inexpensive molds of good quality open up almost infinite possibilities for anglers. All of these possibilities, however, include a fishhook fixed to a bent wire by molding the hook and wire with molten lead, tin or some metal alloy poured into a mold of some configuration.
Despite the immense popularity of this lure, the fixed molded connection of the hook and bent wire has certain disadvantages. First, the most common material for the molded head is lead. There is growing concern and activity in the fishing industry advocating the elimination of lead from fishing products. Secondly, because the hook is molded directly to the bent wire, the hook is not replaceable or interchangeable. Changing the hook generally required substituting an entire spinnerbait or buzzbait. Thirdly, the rigid connection of the hook and bent wire decreases the action and vibration which attract fish. Fourthly, the fixed hook can increase the chance that a fish will become unhooked because the fighting fish can use the fixed spinnerbait for leverage. Fifthly, the fixed molded spinnerbait increases the chances that a fish will deform the bent wire, likewise because the fighting fish can use the spinnerbait for leverage. Sixthly, the fixed spinnerbaits cannot be used without a hook for pre-fishing for a tournament, for example, since the hook is a permanently molded part of the lure.
Further, the molding of the head over a portion of the hook shank shortens the length of the exposed portion of the hook, often requiring a stringer or trailer hook and the snagging and alignment problems associated with it.
Finally, a problem with conventional molded leadhead spinnerbaits and buzzbaits is the required molding operation itself. Required tools include a furnace, pot, ladles and safety equipment. The molding process itself takes much time and skill. The mold must be preheated sufficiently that the lead or other molten metal fills the cavity evenly but not so hot as to be dangerous or warp the mold. Because the wires or hooks extend into the molding area and out from the sides, it may be difficult to support the mold. The time and labor required for the molding step likewise increase the cost of the resulting lure.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits which are free of lead material.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits which eliminate the need for molding the hook and bent wire together.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits wherein the fish hook is replaceable and interchangeable.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits with increased vibration and action in the water for better attraction of fish.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits which help prevent fish from becoming unhooked from the lure.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits which decrease the chance of a fish bending the wire of the lure.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits which may be used with or without a hook.
Another object is to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits with a longer exposed hook shank to eliminate the need for a stringer or trailer.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide improved spinnerbaits and buzzbaits which are simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.